The Cold Always Brings Two Hearts Together
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Indeed it does. Rated T.


**A story request for Jeannenobunaga. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga, Elsa belongs to newbienovelistRD, and I own Ida.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cold Always Brings Two Hearts Together<strong>

Dana was at the Grant Mansion as the whole town was snowed in and the residents were told to stay at their homes. Thankfully, everyone had gotten all the necessary supplies before the storm came so that no one would be out of food or wood for their fireplaces.

As it was now, the girls of the Grant Mansion were spending some time with their alien fiancées, who were also enjoying the time home from work. They were all off at various places in the mansion where they had privacy.

Dana was sitting in the living room, watching the fireplace as a warm fire burned the log in the fireplace, making the cold seem far away as she then got up and looked out the window at the falling snow. It looked very beautiful out there.

"Enjoying the snowfall, Dana?" asked a familiar voice.

Smiling, the girl turned to her boyfriend, Big Chill. The Necrofriggian had two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands as he set them down on the coffee table and joined her by the window. "It is beautiful out there, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes it is," she answered. "I remember when I was little, I loved snow because I could always go outside and play. I would build snowmen, make snow angels, build a fort, or just dig a place so that when the snow would turn to ice, I'd have a skating rink of my own."

Big Chill smiled. "Do you still do that, even though you're older now?" he asked.

She nodded. "It makes me feel like a kid again," she admitted.

Smiling again, Big Chill put on the radio and Christmas carols and songs began playing, making Dana smile as she moved towards the couch again and settled down under the blanket. Big Chill sat down beside her and snuggled under the blanket too, making the girl he loved snuggle closer to him as he gave her one of the mugs of hot chocolate and took the other one.

Dana drank the hot chocolate, letting it warm her as she leaned against her boyfriend's cool body. He chuckled as he placed a loving arm around her, a little surprised that she didn't move away from him, but it made him happy that she had gotten used to his touch being cold since there was nothing he could do about it being the alien he was.

"Dana, what do you like most about this season?" he asked her.

"The warm feeling of family and friends," she said. "Also, this season brings out the good in many people. Everyone giving gifts to each other, couples falling in love, the movies that make you laugh, cry, and feel wonderful inside. I guess everything. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same," said Big Chill. "But it's better this year because I have someone to share it with. Not only with all of my friends here, but also the beautiful lady that I gave my heart to the moment I first saw her."

Dana blushed as she knew he meant her. "You had a very odd way of showing it at first," she pointed out.

Big Chill quickly pinned her. "You mean like this?" he asked mischievously as his claws began tickling her stomach. Dana squealed and laughed as Big Chill tickled her, paying special attention to her stomach and belly button, making her laugh and squeal more when he leaned down and began blowing raspberries all over her stomach.

"BIG CHI-HI-HI-HI-HILL! STO-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Dana begged him as she felt tears building up from her laughter, but the Necrofriggian only grinned and his cold, thin tongue began licking her stomach playfully, making her shriek with laughter and giggles before he stopped, leaning down and kissing her on the mouth. Dana tilted her head up into the kiss, feeling Big Chill's tongue gently push into her mouth, giving her a French kiss that made her moan loudly, which made him chuckle as they parted and breathed deeply.

"Dana, you still taste delicious," said Big Chill with a smile.

She chuckled. "And you're still very cold, but gentle," she admitted with a smile before leaning her head back and exposing her neck. Seeing what she wanted, the blue alien kissed her neck a few times before his tongue came out and leisurely licked her neck, making her moan and squeeze his shoulders lovingly as her arms slid around his neck, making him move up to her face again and kiss her soundly.

After a while, they were sitting on the couch again with her snuggled up to him and Big Chill took a deep breath, reaching behind him to the table where a dark blue velvet box was sitting and he looked at Dana. "Dana," he said. "I have something for you."

"An early Christmas gift?" she asked with a smile.

"In a way, yes," he answered and gave her the box, smiling when she gasped softly and then opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue sapphire gem set in a cluster of green emeralds. She looked at Big Chill and he gently pulled out the ring and took her left hand in his own hand. "Dana?" he asked. "I was wondering, will you…marry me?"

Dana was stunned as she looked at the beautiful ring and then back into Big Chill's green eyes that were filled with love for her and a bit of fear that she would say no. She smiled at him and surprised him by pouncing on him and pressing her mouth to his in a kiss, effectively stunning him for a moment, but then he kissed her back with just as much vigor as he placed the ring on her left hand.

"Do I take that kiss as a yes?" he asked her.

"You better, mister," she said teasingly.

Big Chill laughed and pulled her close to him. Elsewhere in the house, Sugilite had also just proposed to Ida and she had accepted. Elsa was also surprised when Frankenstrike asked her to marry him and it took her a moment to process it before she smiled hugely and accepted.

Yes, the cold can always bring two hearts together, especially two hearts in love.

* * *

><p><strong>My second Christmas-themed story for this year. I'm kind of making up for last year since I really wasn't in the mood to celebrate after my father passed away last year, but I'm better this year and happy to celebrate.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
